The Fangirl War
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: Semi-Hiatus. An allout fangirl war is launched when 7 girls have a conversation about Organization XIII. Who will win this heated competition: Axel's fanclub, Roxas' fanclub, Zexion's fanclub, or Demyx's? And can the Organization handle all the chaos?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey everybody!! Yes, I am starting a new fanfiction. Stupid me. But oh well, I really wanted to write this!! It's most likely going to be really random and hyper, but hopefully it will be good and funny.

Anyway, yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (or coldstone)

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Axel spoke into his cellphone. He had been seated on the couch in his room at The Castle That Never Was watching TV with Roxas when his phone rang.

"Hey Axel!!" someone said from the other side.

"Oh, hey Kyllex. What's up?" Axel said. He was used to Kyllex calling him; she was a huge fangirl of his. She and her friends always came to see him for no reason at all.

"Listen, Axely. We need you to do us a huge favor!"

"Really? What?"

"We need a place for our headquarters. Can you find some abandoned building or something that we can use? Or maybe take over someplace so we can use their space?" Kyllex asked.

"Um, sure, no problem. But what do you need an HQ for?" Axel asked curiously.

"For our Fangirl War! We're having a battle to see who's the best. But of course you are, Axel. So anyway Axely's Army needs a place to make evil plans, so the others can't win!!"

"Fangirl…war?"

"Yeah! Meet us down by Coldstone Creamery, we're eating icecream!"

"Um, okay! Sounds good!" Axel grinned.

"Kay! See ya, Axely!" Axel hung up and looked over to Roxas, whose eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Hey, Rox," Axel said, poking his friend.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Guess what? I have a fanclub!! An army, actually!" Axel beamed.

"Oh yeah, for the fangirl war? What's yours called? Mine's Roxas Rox Your Sox. Pretty lame, huh?" Roxas answered. Axel stared at him.

"How did you find out about this before me??"

"Kyllex's cousin, Ari, called me and told me that she was the leader of the Roxas Rox Your Sox club, and that they needed me to participate in some sort of war between you, me, Zexion, and Demyx." Roxas replied.

"What! Demyx and Zexion? Wait…how did an idiot like Demyx get fangirls?" Axel asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. But whatever, what's your club called?" Roxas smirked.

"Axely's Army. But what are we supposed to do in this war? Do we get to fight each other??"

"I don't really know, Ari didn't say anything. She just sort of spoke really fast and told me the basics and then hung up."

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Suddenly, Demyx ran into the room, looking very scared and tired from running. Axel and Roxas looked at him strangely. Then they saw a young girl, with long dark brown hair chasing after Demyx.

"DON'T PLAY PRANKS ON ZEXY-KUN! OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" The girl shouted. At this point Demyx had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, with the girl standing above him, looking down at him with evil eyes.

"Um, who are you?" Axel asked. She swung around to see him and Roxas still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"The name's Lisa, but call me Isa-chan!" She smiled cheerfully at them.

"Umm…do we know you? You look really familiar…" Roxas wondered, confused.

"No, but you know my sister. Actually, she's the leader of Axely's Army." Isa-chan stated.

"You mean Kyllex??" Axel asked curiously.

"Yep!!" Isa-chan smiled.

"Wait a sec…how did you get in here???" Roxas asked her.

"I climbed through the window."

"But-"

"Anyway, Demyx was about to drench Zexy with water, but I saved him!" Isa-chan stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, I'm the leader of the Zexy Fan Clan. And we're TOTALLY gonna kick your guys' butts!!" she stuck her tongue out at Roxas and Axel, and then ran off.

"Ummm…that was weird." Roxas said.

"Yeah. Soo…she's Kyllex's sister. Hey, I wonder who the leader of Demyx's fanclub is??" Axel wondered out loud.

"Chanelle." Demyx muttered from on the ground.

"Oh! Hey Demyx, I forgot you were here. And who's Chanelle?"

"She's one of Kyllex's friends. And she's also the leader of the Demy is Awesome club." Demyx stood up from his position on the ground and joined Axel and Roxas on the couch.

"Demy is Awesome club? What a lame name." Axel smirked.

"Like yours is any better." Demyx snorted back.

"Hey, Axel, aren't you supposed to be somewhere??" Roxas asked, looking over at Axel.

"Oh yeah! See ya guys, I'm going to find an HQ for Axely's Army." With that being said, Axel swiftly teleported out of the room and to Coldstone, where Kyllex and company were waiting.

xxxxxxxxx

[Roxas Rox Your Sox Club

"Okay peoples, listen up!" a girl with long brown hair and dirty blonde highlights stood on a pedestal. About 10 or 20 other girls were standing in the field below her.

"As the leader of the Roxas Rox Your Sox club, I say that we should try our hardest in this competition. We will prove once and for all that Roxas is way better than Axel, Zexion, OR Demyx! Got it?" she shouted.

"YEAH!!" everyone cheered.

"Alright. So…next order of business is our uniforms. Take a look at what I'm wearing," the girl, who you should know by now to be named Ari, said.

The Roxas Rox Your Sox club looked up to examine their leader's clothing. She was wearing a beige t-shirt with a large "13" inscribed on the back. On the front was a little skateboard, with the word "Roxas" printed neatly on it. Ari was also wearing brown cargo pants and black and brown skater shoes. She had a small chain necklace with a little mini keyblade on the end hanging around her neck.

"Ooh…cool!!" One girl in the group squealed.

"Yep!!" Ari chirped. "Now, all of you will receive your uniforms in a few minutes. Meanwhile, we've got to go over effective rules and strategies…"

Ari began to talk and talk about ways to make sure that her team won, while Malina, her pesky little 8 year old sister and 'helper' handed out uniforms to everyone.

xxxxxxxxx

[Demy is Awesome Club

"Okay everyone!! Avert your attention to me!" The entire Demy is Awesome club turned to look at Chanelle, their leader.

Her dark blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing the official Demy is Awesome club uniform: a light blue t-shirt with the words "Dance, water, dance!" printed on the front, blue jeans, black shoes, and a necklace with a sitar on it. Also, on the back of her shirt was a picture of Demy's sitar.

"I will hand out everybody's uniforms now." she said, calmly walking around the room and passing out the correct sized uniforms to everyone.

"Okay girls! We've got to win this competition! It's very important to me, so give it your all! We've got to prove that Demyx is the best!!"

"YEAH!" the team cheered.

"Okay! Now everybody, change into your uniforms and we'll get started with planning!!"

xxxxxxxxx

[Axely's Army

"Axel!!!" as soon as Axel teleported to Coldstone, he was attacked by Kyllex. He pulled her off of him and then looked around curiously. Something was missing.

"Hey. Where are Xonny and Rihx??" he asked. Usually there were three of them attacking him, not just one.

"They're off recruiting more members with Lyxsing. Now come on, let's go look for a headquarters!!" Kyllex pulled Axel around by the hand, practically dragging him on the ground.

"What's with the outfit?" Axel asked, rasing a brow.

"Oh, it's our uniform! The whole team is wearing it." Kyllex smiled. She was wearing a red t-shirt that said "AxelLove" on the front, and "Got it memorized??" on the back. She also had a pair of black capris and black shoes. She was wearing a black and red bracelet that had a little symbol of fire on it, with an 8 in the center.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what about that building??" Axel freed himself from Kyllex's grasp and pointed to a large, one story building. It had several windows and you could see that inside were several mattresses.

"Sleep Country! USA! Why buy a mattress, anywhere else? DING!" Kyllex sang and she ran into the Sleep Country.

"Wait up!" Axel called as he ran after her.

xxxxxxxxx

[Zexy Fan Clan

"LISTEN UP, UNDERLINGS!!" Isa-chan shouted from the top of a bookshelf. Her 'underlings', or the rest of the fanclub, shuddered in fear and looked up to listen.

"Mmkay. So. We already know that the Zexy Fan Clan is so OBVIOUSLY going to win this thing, but we've still got to work hard! Even if it's an easy victory! We're gonna win by a landslide, GOT IT??" Isa-chan yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir!!" the team yelled.

"Ahem, I'm a GIRL, thank you very much!!" she said sternly.

"We mean, ma'am, yes ma'am!!" they said.

"Good. Okay, so, I see everyone's wearing their uniforms. Awesome. That saves me the trouble of wasting more time!!" Isa-chan said.

It was true, and kind of scary. All 30-some girls were wearing the exact same thing: A black shirt, some of those black hand glove thingies, gray baggy jean pants, and black sneakers. On the bottom of the jeans was an intricate design of purple smoke rising up from the leg. On the shirts was the Zexy Fan Clan symbol: A scary eyeball with the number 6 in the middle. The eye was gray and the pupil was purple.

Isa-chan began another one of her confident "we're so gonna win" speeches and her team listened closely.

xxxxxxxxx

[Axely's Army

"Come and join Axely's Army NOW!! Got it memorized???" Rihxanonn yelled out loudly. She, Xonelel, and Lyxsing were downtown, trying to recruit more Axel fangirls for their army.

"Excuse me, lady, do you like Axel?" Xonny asked a random girl walking down the street.

"Um, who's Axel?" the girl asked in confusion.

"This really cool guy!! See here's a picture of him. We're recruiting members for our fangirl war. Wanna join Axely's Army?" Xonny asked cheerfully, showing the girl a picture of Axel.

"Um…sure, why not!! I have nothing better to do!" the girl smiled and joined the three friends so she could help recruit more members.

"Look guys! I found a microphone lying on the ground!!" Lyxsing said. She was holding up a big microphone that was attached to a cord. It looked like it still worked.

"What was a microphone doing on the ground???" Xonny asked wondrously.

"I don't know. But I'm going to use it!" Lyxsing said. "Ahem! Attention citizens! If you are female and you know who Axel-number 8 of Organization XIII-is, then please consider joining Axely's Army! We are three of the leaders of Axely's Army, which is a group of Axel fangirls. We are participating in a "fangirl war", which is like a competition between fangirls. So come and join us, please and thank you!"

After she finished speaking, Lyxsing set the microphone back on the ground. Then Rihx grabbed the mic and began to speak into it.

"Oh! And whose microphone is this anyway? We found it on the ground. Well come and get it it's in my way. Oh and while you're at it, join Axely's Army!" she said. Then she set the microphone back on the ground where it was before.

xxxxxxxxx

[The next day….

All four fanclubs, along with Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas, were gathered in a large room in The Castle That Never Was. The seven fanclub leaders were standing up on a large stage in the front of the room: Kyllex, Rihx, Xonny, and Lyxsing representing Axely's Army; Isa-chan of the Zexy Fan Clan; Ari from the Roxas Rox Your Sox club, and Chanelle from the Demy Is Awesome club.

"TESTING!!!!" The microphone made a loud screech as the result of Isa-chan screaming into it, and everyone covered their ears.

"Well, I guess it works…" she spoke into it again, only not as loud this time. "So! We are going to explain the rules of this Fangirl War. Chanelle?" Isa-chan gave the microphone to Chanelle.

"Okay. So…umm…oh yeah. The Fangirl War is basically a competition. We will hold different events in which the four competitors will try to beat the other three." Chanelle said. After she was done, she gave the mic to Ari.

"Each event will be carefully planned out by the 7 fanclub leaders. There will be one event per day." Ari stated. She gave the microphone to Kyllex. (Am I seeing a pattern here?? Haha anyway..)

"Okey doke! So…we will tell everyone what the event is for the day at our morning meetings, which will be at like 12:00 PM every day. You will be given time to prepare and the fangirls will have a chance to plan and think up strategies." The mic was given to Xonny.

"The events will happen at about 2:00 PM each day. The amount of time that it takes for them to be completed varies, so be prepared for really long tasks!!" She gave the mic to Rihxy.

"Here's an important thing! During the events, the fangirls can do whatever they want. Well, pretty much everything. Which means: they can try to stop other competitors by attacking them or something, or setting up some kind of trap. But you can't physically hurt any of the competitors badly, or else your whole team gets disqualified from that event." The last person to speak was Lyxsing.

"At the end of each event, the winner is determined and that fanclub is given one point for winning it. At the end of all the events, the person with the most points wins, and is proven to be the best person ever! Well, out of the four in the competition anyway…so, I think that's all the rules!" Lyxsing said.

"So, what's the first event?" Demyx asked.

"You won't find out until tomorrow! So just be patient!" Isa-chan said.

"Awww, Fine!" Demy pouted.

"Do I get to know today??" Axel asked.

"No."

"What about-"

"NO! Now, everybody, go back to your business. But just remember to come to the meeting tomorrow at 12:00!!" Isa-chan reminded everyone.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, and the fangirls went to go scheme.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: There you go, everybody! I think that was a pretty long chapter…anyway, since there are a lot of people in this story that you might not know, I'm going to do some fangirl introductions. So, I'll just tell you a little bit of info on the 7 fan club leaders, in the order that they appear.

---------------

_Name: _Lisa, AKA Isa-chan

_Age:_ 11

_Appearance: _Long, dark brown hair that is usually messy. Brown eyes, tan skin. Very tall for her age.

_Grade she is going into: _6th

_Leader of:_ the Zexy Fan Clan

_Personality:_ Isa-chan is a very loud, annoying person. She is Kyllex's little sister. She has a bit of a temper. She tends to be a violent person, and she likes power. And cheese. And Zexion.

_User name on this site: _Sailx

_Name: _Ariana, AKA Ari

_Age:_ 13

_Appearance: _Very tall. Has long, brown hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes.

_Grade she is going into: _8th

_Leader of: _the Roxas Rox Your Sox club

_Personality:_ Ari is Kyllex and Isa-chan's cousin. She is generally a cheerful, loving person, but when pushed too far she can get pretty angry. You don't want to get on her bad side.

_User name on this site: _kikilina124, but she never ever goes on.

_Name: _Chanelle

_Age: _14

_Appearance: _Dark blonde hair that goes down to her shoulder blades, and tall.

_Grade she is going into: _9th

_Leader of: _the Demy Is Awesome club

_Personality:_ usually calm, very tomboyish, has a bit of a temper, doesn't get hyper that easilly, enjoys a good fight.

_User name on this site:_ fencergirl00

_Name:_ Kyllex, AKA Kyllie

_Age: _13 (14 in one month! Booyah!)

_Appearance:_ Shoulder length dark brown hair (curly), light brown eyes, tan skin, average height.

_Grade she is going into: _9th

_Leader of: _Axely's Army

_Personality: _usually cheerfully and random, sometimes hyper, sometimes really tired, very different from what "normal" people are like, likes to be in control of things, very competitive.

_User name on this site:_ Kyllex of Darkness. Haha, ME!!

_Name:_ Rihxanonn, AKA Rihx or Rihxy

_Age: _14

_Appearance: _Straight light brownish-reddish-blondish hair that goes down to her shoulders. Green eyes that sometimes change to blue, pale skin and average height.

_Grade she is going into: _9th

_Leader of: _Axely's Army

_Personality:_ Rihx is a loud, hyper person. She is also sort of rude, and brutally honest. She likes to always get her way. She also is a very violent person. She likes to whine.

_User name on this site: _Rihxanonn of Evilness.

_Name: _Xonelel AKA Xonny

_Age: _14

_Appearance: _Straight shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes. Kind of short, but still mostly average. (She's caught up!) Pale skin.

_Grade she is going into: _9th

_Leader of: _Axely's Army

_Personality: _Xonny is a random person. She is also nice and pretty sensitive with her emotions. She makes friends easily and she's outgoing.

_User name on this site: _Xonelel

_Name:_ Lyxsing

_Age: _14

_Appearance: _Kind of long brown hair. Average height, kind of pale-ish skin.

_Grade she is going into: _9th

_Leader of: _Axely's Army

_Personality:_ Lyxsing is a smart person! (lol) She usually uses big words to confuse people, and she likes to have fun. She also likes to make fun of Rihx for no reason, but not in a really mean way.

_User name on this site: _Lyxsing

K, sorry if my descriptions suck, I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. But I just thought you needed to know that stuff. Man, I feel so left out, I'm 13 and everyone else is 14…besides Ari and Lisa…but they're in different grades. Anyway, my birthday's in a month so I'll be okay. Hehe.

Please review and tell me what you thought! Sorry for my really long authors notes!! XD Bye bye!


	2. Huwaka Beach

A/N

Dun dun duuunn! So in this chapter, the first event will start! OMG exciting! Lol sorry I'm really hyper right now.

Annyyywaayy…sorry for the long wait! I've been working on this for like…3 months…Hehehe…

Disclaimer: OMG THE EVIIIL ALLIGATORS ARE GONNA GET YOOUUU!!! Ehe I have no idea what that has to do with the disclaimer but OH WELL! I don't own anything! Got it memorized?!???? (Although, I do own the lovely Huwaka Beach...muahah)

xxxxxxxxx

It was 12:14, and everyone was in attendance…except for Axel. The fangirls and company had been waiting for 14 minutes, and they were getting very irritated.

"Hey, Kyllex," Isa-chan said.

"What?" Kyllex snapped. She was a very impatient person.

"Didn't you say that if you miss the meeting, you're disqualified?"

"NO! I never said that! You're just trying to make it easier for Zexion to win. And besides, even if I _had_ said that, Axely is just late. He'll come." Kyllex answered. As if on cue, Axel teleported right next to Xonny (who gave him a huge hug) just seconds after Kyllex had finished speaking.

"See! Told ya!" Kyllex cheered.

"Well that was weird," Ari said. Everyone else nodded.

"Alright! Let's get this meeting started!" Lyxsing said. "Okay. So, the purpose of this meeting is to tell you all what the first challenge is! Then we will dismiss you to go plan."

"WHAT?" Demyx shouted from the audience. "Why did we spend all that time waiting for Axel then?? You could have just told him later!" he complained.

"No, Demyx, we have to wait for everyone before starting the meeting. Now," Lyxsing continued.

"I WANNA TELL THEM!" Malina whined. (In case you forgot, Malina is Ari's little sister. She begged and begged Kyllex to allow her to be a fan club leader, but she's too young. She's 8. So she was given the position of 'Ari's helper'. She's a pain in the butt!)

"No, Lina, you can't! You're not a Leader! Besides, we planned for Chanelle to tell everybody." Kyllex told her little cousin.

Malina went off to sulk in a corner and Kyllex motioned for Chanelle to announce the event.

"Kay! The first event is….." (there was a drum roll from the other fan club leaders) "A RACE!!" she exclaimed.

The audience gasped, only the leaders (and Malina) had known what the first event would be. The four "popular ones" smirked confidently.

"A race, huh? No problem." Axel said.

"Okay, shush! Let me explain the rules!" Isa-chan said. Once everybody had quieted down, she continued. "There will be NO use of portals. We will know immediately if you use one, and you'll be disqualified from the event. The race will take place on Huwaka Beach."

"Huwaka Beach?? What kind of name is that??" Roxas shouted.

"Shut up, _Roxie_. The race will take place on Huwaka Beach, no matter how stupid the name is." Kyllex snapped.

"But I've never even heard of this Huwaka Beach! Nobody has!" Roxas continued to complain.

"That's because we made it up." Kyllex stated.

"What!? How can you…you can't just _make up_ places!"

"Sure I can. I have author power! Now, shut up, and let Xonny finish telling the rules," Roxas pouted, and Xonelel began to speak.

"We will all meet here at 2:00 PM, later today, and we'll all teleport to Huwaka Beach together. Then we'll start." Xonny said.

"So…the race is simple. You go across the sand, through the forest, cross the river, and then circle back around to the finish point. The fan club leaders will know immediately when you cheat. Like, if you cut across a whole section of the race. Also, part of this actually requires strategy, since you have to figure out how to cross the river." Xonny finished.

"So…are those all the rules?" Demyx asked.

"Yep!" Ari chimed.

"So…if we come across another one of the competitors, we can fight them or something, right?" Axel asked.

"Yep. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't actually hurt each other. Oh, and the fangirls are allowed to do stuff, too. But it has to be human. Like I can't use my author powers or anything." Kyllex explained.

"How will we know you won't use them??" Roxas asked.

"I won't use them!! You'll know if we do anything strange."

"I guess you're right."

"So, you are all dismissed to go plan! Fangirls, meet with your leaders!"

xxxxxxxxx

Zexy Fan Clan

"That's right. Group A goes to intercept Axel, Group B goes after Demyx, and Group C goes to Roxas." Isa-chan was explaining the plan to the Zexy Fan Clan. One girl in the group, a 10 year old named Kaila, had taken the position of co-leader and was helping Isa-chan decide what to do.

"Alright everyone! I'm assigning you groups now. Group A will be setting a trap for Axel. Group B will be going to trick Demyx into going the wrong way, and Group C will be going to capture and kidnap Roxas." Isa-chan said.

Kaila told everyone their group letter. Isa-chan had decided who would be in each group depending on their qualities. Kaila happened to be in group B, and Isa-chan was in Group C.

"Oh yeah, Melanie, Isa-sama told me to tell you that you're in charge of Group A. You will be supervising and making sure everything goes right." Kaila told one of the members. She nodded.

After everyone had gotten their group letter, they were arranged into the groups and started off to go win.

xxxxxxxxx

Isa-chan wasn't the only one who was thinking up a plan. The other three fanclubs had also been discussing for quite some time.

But now, their planning time was over. That's right, it was 2:00…time for the race! This time, everyone was in attendance.

"Okey dokey! Everyone listen up!" Kyllex ordered. The group quieted and focused their attention on Kyllex.

"Okay. So, now we will all be teleporting to Huwaka Beach in just a few moments…" She was interrupted by Roxas, who had coughed. Although it sounded a lot like a muffled "STUPIDNAME!". Kyllex chose to just ignore him, however.

"Well…let's go! TELEPORT!!" Rihxy shouted stupidly as she stepped into a gaping black hole that supposedly led to Huwaka Beach. Everyone followed her.

xxxxxxxxx

Huwaka Beach was amazing. It was actually an entire island, and it was beautiful. The lake was shiny, huge, and sparkly; and the sand was soft and pretty. There was a fantastic sunset on the horizon, even though it was only 2:00. Kyllex said that Huwaka Beach was on a different time zone.

After everyone was done admiring the place, Ari called everyone to order. The competitors were shown the start line, and a full explanation of the course was given. The fanclub leaders told Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx where to stand on the start line.

When everyone was in place, including the fangirls, they were ready to start.

Chanelle stood up tall and yelled, "READY…SET….GO!" The sound of the whistle shrieked in the air and the four Nobodies began to run.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

There you go!! Sorry it's sort of short…I just wanted to get another chapter out. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway! I know I can't wait until the race! To be honest I don't really know what's going to happen….hehe.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought…thanks, bye bye!!


End file.
